Blue Earthquarke Pattern/Transcript
MERRICK: Good morning, Rheneas. RHENEAS: Morning, Merrick. MERRICK: Good morning, Peter Sam! PETER SAM: Good morning, Merrick! PAXTON: Ready when you are, Owen. OWEN: Load me up, Rusty. Going down! Next stop, right at the bottom. PAXTON: Do you always work this hard at the Quarry, Skarloey? SKARLOEY: Always. If your wheels aren't whirring, you aren't being a Really Useful Engine. CHARLIE: Look out! PAXTON: Oh my! What was that, Peter Sam? PETER SAM: Fenders and Fireboxes! Blondin Bridge isn't safe! MERRICK: Oh, you're right, Peter Sam. A giant keystone in Blondin Bridge had come loose. CHARLIE: I've got an idea! I'll sound the alert. MERRICK: Charlie? CHARLIE: Don't worry, Merrick. I won't let anything happen. The alert sound will give the heroes a rescue mission. SKARLOEY: What are their names? CHARLIE: Mario and Sonic. They're the heroes, remember? MERRICK: Okay. Hurry, Charlie! Sound the alert! CHARLIE: Thanks, Merrick! Why would you switch on, silly alarm? No. Come on. No! Help! Help! TREVOR: Hang on! CHARLIE: A monster. KID #1: The elands! ELANDS: Oh, no. Look out! ELAND LEADER: And now I have some advice. Run! TREVOR: Oh, no. The brakes are out. HELEN: We've stopped. KID #2: But we're hanging over the edge of the cliff. SKARLOEY: Paxton, everyone in the Quarry is in troubles. What do we do? PAXTON: Don't ask me. Ask everyone. They know what to do. SKARLOEY: Uh... I have an idea. Everyone, phones! Call M&S to be here right away! CHARLIE: Good heroes! Good firey-heroes! TREVOR: Charlie's right. Everyone stay still! I'm going to call Mario and Sonic! CHARLIE: A monster. Help! Help! KIDS: Help us! Help us! Help us! Help us! MARIO: Great fires of London! Hang in there, everybody! The wind's too fiercest to use the ladder or the helicopter. SONIC: I can still see that, Mario. LUIGI: So how are we going to get all of them down? MARIO: Keep the light on, Luigi! Tails, Amy, Daisy, get all of them down from that truck onto the ground! Sonic, you're with me! We're coming, Charlie! CHARLIE: Ellie. I can't hold on. MARIO: Got ya! That was close. CHARLIE: Thank you for rescuing me, you two. SONIC: No problem. Let's go. KIDS: Help us! Help us! Help us! Help us! DAISY: Just aim for my spots and jump! TAILS: We'll catch you, don't worry! AMY: Yeah! I'm a great catcher! See? I'm good at this! Wanna do it again? TREVOR: Hooray! Thank you, you three. Thank you! Now, come on, quick. Let's get out of here! LUIGI: This way! Move along! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! ALL: Yeah! TREVOR: Thank you. You saved us. TAILS: Until we know everything is okay, stay away from danger things. MARIO: Tails is right, everybody. You really need to clip yourselves on for this safety in the future. CHARLIE: Oh, thank you, guys. We will. But it's not over yet. High above in the Quarry, a giant keystone in Blondin Bridge had come loose. And it is not safe! MERRICK: Oh, Rheneas is on his way down from the upper terrace. He'll have to cross the bridge with heavy trucks. RUSTY: We must warn him! Sound the alarm! RHENEAS: Oh, no. There must be danger. SIR HANDEL: There he is! WORKMAN: Stop! Stop! Blondin Bridge is falling down! RHENEAS: Whoa! Wha! Whoa! Oh! I'm alright. I made it down safely. ALL: Hurray! TREVOR: Wow. Look at that. The bridge has finally moved. CHARLIE: Blondin Bridge might be moving, Trevor. But it's might happened because it can't absorb all this earthquake. And there's nowhere for it to go. DAISY: Oh, it's going somewhere all right. Look! ALL: Help! LONGNECK BOY: Mother! CERA: Daddy! CERA'S FATHER: Cera! CERA: Momma! Daddy! BOTH: Huh? FERGUS DUNCAN: What are you two looking so confused? SONIC: I wish we knew. FERGUS DUNCAN: That pattern. I have seen it before... MARIO: You have? FERGUS DUNCAN: Yes. It is the pattern of blue earthquake... BOTH: What is it? What does it mean? FERGUS DUNCAN: It is a sign of terrible evil. LUIGI: What sign? DAISY: You mean that mark in the dirt? AMY: Come on, there's all kinds of burn marks around here. TAILS: Couldn't it just be a coincidence? FERGUS DUNCAN: Hmm. Perhaps. It could be a coincidence, Mario and Sonic. But I should consult by puting it in the gallery and keeping it safe, just to be sure. MARIO: Good idea. Let's hope it is just a coincidence. But how do your know our name? FERGUS DUNCAN: Oh, right. The name's Fergus Duncan. But you can call me Mr. Duncan. SONIC: Oh, yeah. Thank you, Mr. Duncan. Don't worry, Mario! Everything is alright. MARIO: Yes, Sonic, I know. PAXTON: Uh, excuse me? Em, I wonder if, uh, someone could help me? Maybe? Please? Ow.